exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Tamara (Crucible)
Tamara is a woman of Gerudo descent and a rebellious thief. Story A Trinity of Heroes Tamara, a Gerudo thief, had forsaken her valley in Hyrule in order to reach the capital city in order to defend her native city, falling into disrepair and ruin due to the lack of support from the kingdom. Attempting to earn her place through a constant struggle in the streets, she inadvertently met Serah and Hilden while breaking into a massive temple. This resulted not only in Tamara becoming Serah's rival, but in the three being chosen in order to accomplish three trials. Tamara helped participate in two trials, not that interested in the trials of Courage and Wisdom, but truly shone against the massive beasts in the Shrine of Power, demonstrating her ability. She then returns to the Temple only to see that Serah is given a strange Crucible, revealing her as an incomplete reincarnation of Link - and Tamara as a reincarnation of her archnemesis Ganondorf. Still, Tamara understands that a menace much greater waits for them. Fighting her Darkness Tamara, thanks to her connexion with Cia, a powerful Witch, allowed Serah to progress on her quest, and helped her several time, although she felt more and more isolated as Serah and Hilden became lovers. Bitterness almost consumed her - and the Nightmare from Cocolint almost corrupted her through this, revealing her dark thoughts to Serah. Serah in turn embraced Tamara and quickly became her lover. Tamara, her passion rekindled, kept fighting for the Hylian Realm and eventually allowed Serah to piece back Link's Soul, causing Tamara to regain her full powers and memories as well as the Triforce of Power. Her fury now unleashed, she attacked Demise, the being who had corrupted her ancient self and destroyed its soul, sealing it once and for all and saving Hyrule from its corruptive influence. Tamara then stayed on Hyrule, still often fighting with Serah and playfully kidnapping Hilden, but the attack of the mysterious Paradox Omega forced the trio to embark and chase her, finally through several events reaching the Cheshire Isle. There, Tamara would discover that she had a Future Child named Naraka, a rival of Serah's own child. Appearance Tamara is a red-haired woman with an athletic build, possessing tan skin and shining orange eyes. She wears a black and purple suit of light armor, mimicking the ancient Thief King Ganondorf's style, albeit in a much lighter and more feminine style. Personality Tamara is rough and extremely abrupt in her attitude, constantly teasing, taunting and insulting those around her, and taking everything in stride without worrying about anything except the present. She is sometimes brash and can also easily be provoked, and does not take easily to be bossed around. Despite that, Tamara possesses a few things that truly matter to her. The first of it is her Gerudo pride and the survival of her tribe. The second, which would come later, is the safety of Serah and Hilden, the very few people alongside Cia who did not reject her. To this reason, she is also extremely sensitive and afraid of loneliness and isolation. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities. She possesses an extremely high agility, strength and endurance, all of which can be further enhanced to supernatural level by the Triforce of Power. * Magic Mastery. She is able to use a few spells thanks to the teachings of Cia, implying mostly low-level Fire and Ice manipulation. * Triforce Mastery. With the Triforce, she can wield the powers of Darkness and Fire and perform various curses and enhancements. Storylines * Legend of Zelda : Crucible of Souls predominantly features Tamara. Trivia * Her name means "palm tree" in hebraic referring to her desertic origins. * She is mostly inspired from the Wind Waker depictions of Ganondorf - not a tyrant but a rebel fighting an indifferent kingdom and staring into the abyss in order to overcome the injustice. This abyss motif is seen in a later Tamara. Category:Character Category:Hylian Realm